Temperature
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Canon-verse. SakuSara / SasuSaku It's winter in Konoha, and Uchiha Sakura wants to keep her daughter warm.
**Title** : Temperature

.

.

 **A/N** : Hey, everyone! I know it's been a week already, but this story is something I've prepared for mother's Day. This one has become really special to me, for I've added A LOT of personal experiences in it. It was based on my relationship with my mother, and on a class I had this week that really touched me. I hope you guys enjoy this little one that doesn't have much dialogue, and don't forget to leave me your Reviews! Have fun!

.

.

.

It's during times like this that her mind takes her back in time.

When the hot water is running down over her naked body, and her emerald vision is blurred due to the steam, Uchiha Sakura gets trapped by that depressive nostalgia. It's always been like this, she knows. Ever since she was a little girl, whenever that hot water falls over her nape, a suffocating sensation will take over her senses, and Sakura will feel as if her memories are pulling her down to the bottom of her unconsciousness.

She feels like drowning in a place filled with air.

She feels trapped and scared, and there is just something about the past that terrifies her soul. Even if there was no reason for her to feel like that back then, now, Sakura knows exactly where that hot water takes her whenever she feels like this. She knows, and somehow even appreciates it, because it's at times like this that she can look inside her soul and mend herself in order to mend others.

She needs that time for herself. As a medic, as a ninja and as a woman.

The destiny of her wandering mind is always a mystery for her. It sometimes takes her back to when the children would make fun of her wide forehead, or even back to when she found herself a rival. Other times, it would take her back to the forest of death, or to that cold bench where she once spent the night with dry tears on her cheek. There were many places in her story that needed to be read again, however tonight, the chosen chapter is the war.

The Fourth Shinobi War always sends chills down her spine. All those dead bodies spread around the battlefield, with that rotten smell impregnating her nostrils and familiar faces disappearing in between piles of unknown comrades aren't easy things to forget. Uncountable lives wasted, and whole people simply disappearing from the face of earth. They were gone forever, but not in vain. These people have died for a bigger cause. They have died to protect their world, and the ones they loved; and for that, they were ready to face the consequences. And Sakura was no different from them.

Looking back now, the pinkette likes to think that she was kept alive for a reason she did not know. Some may say that her skills and her intelligence have saved her life during the combat, but she doesn't believe that at all. All of those who have lost their lives were also really skillful ninjas, and their intelligence was also admirable. Many of them were a lot more qualified to live than her, and yet, fate had her life spared. Among genius, jounin, heirs and normal ninjas, Haruno Sakura survived. And only after months of penalizing herself, she understood why.

She survived for them.

For all the ones who have lost their lives and for all of those who fought until the end, she was ready to die. With them by her side, she wouldn't mind losing her life, in fact, she would feel honored if her death came at that moment. She would die protecting her ideals and dreams. She would die looking for peace.

But dying during the battle against the dead ones would have been useless if in the end, those two ended up following the same path as her.

If they had died in that war, Sakura would have never forgiven herself.

As the water keeps soaking her long locks, the pink haired Uchiha places both of her hands on the back of her neck, allowing some air into her lungs. She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, before returning to the conclusion of her own daydream.

The Valley of the End. Those destroyed monuments were the perfect scenario for those strengthened bonds, and the two ninjas responsible for all that mess were barely left alive from it all. They were laying on broken stones, with their arms missing and bleeding unstoppably, but the smiles on their faces were the first thing she noticed as soon as she leaned down that reef. They were smiling, and at that moment, she thanked destiny to have allowed her to see such thing at least one more time in her life. Sakura was glad to be alive to see such a beautiful reconciliation, and more than just seeing, being able to stop their bleeding before life evaporated from their bodies.

She was glad to have saved their lives at least one time. At least one time in her life, she would be able to show them how strong she had gotten, and being able to heal both of them at the same time made all her worries and her training worth it.

In the end, after seeing both of her boys like that, it was all worth it.

And after that, she knew, she could die happily knowing her mission had been a success.

She could die knowing a wound had been mended.

A sigh escapes her mouth and the now colder water changes the temperature of her lips. Her eyes shoot open again, and the Uchiha decides that it's time for her step out of the shower. She turns off the water, opens the curtains and grabs the towel to wrap around her body. Her long hair is loosened and there are drops of water dripping from it; and it is only when her reflexion appears in the mirror that Sakura stops again. She looks at her blurry image, and notices all the differences between the girl who survived the war and the woman that she is now. She knows it's not only the more mature features of her face, nor the long locks that now fall on the lower part of her back that separate her two versions. She knows it's not her new last name, nor her new position as a jounin.

There is more.

There is a lot more, and for that, Sakura nods at her own image, smiling shyly at herself.

There is a lot more separating these two girls, and the Uchiha thinks about it while she dries herself and starts putting on her winter pajamas. This new Sakura knows the end of the story the younger Sakura has always dreamed about. She knows what happens to the village, to her friends, to her love, and specially, to herself. The past now makes sense, and the future is a lot more secure. Life has a new meaning, and death, oh…

Her death is now far away from her thoughts.

If there is one thing Sakura knows now is that she cannot die. Not today, nor in the next month, nor in the next years. Her presence now has become too precious, and her life is not hers only to be wasted. Her days of insane courage are now over, and her body is not just a toy for her to play with anymore.

Uchiha Sakura has a new mission now.

And this mission is waiting for her just outside this bathroom.

After drying her hair and brushing her teeth, the rosette finally exits the bathroom where she has spent eternal 15 minutes in. A cold breeze hits her, and the warmth of the bath is quickly replaced. Winter is showing its freezing power tonight, and the whole village has been covered by a white blanket since last week. The season really caught them off guard, but no one took long to adapt to it. Even the one outside the village has already informed his well-being, and for that, there is nothing worrying her at this moment.

Everything is fine, and it only takes her a quick glance at her bed to fully confirm such statement.

With a tender smile warming up her heart, Sakura observes as the covers go up and down in a rhythmic movement. There is a soft noise filling the air, and a pair of glasses can be seen resting on the nightstand. Tiny hands are holding the covers close, and there is an uncomfortable pout decorating that little girl's face. Something is bothering her, Sakura knows. And for being that girl's mother, the pinkette knows exactly what it is.

Her caring observation lasts for one more minute before Sakura finally snaps and returns from her mother-ish thoughts. Still holding a tender smile on her lips, the rosette turns off the light, and slowly, she approaches the bed, careful enough not to disturb her daughter's sleep. Thanks to her ninja skills, her mission is a success and she is now under the covers and just some inches away from that little girl.

Oh, and how precious she is.

Pink head resting on the pillow, her emerald eyes are now focused on her seven-years-old child. She observes as her dark eyelashes make a delicate curve upward, and how her chubby cheeks are slightly colored in red. She sees that shinny, short, black hair of hers splayed around the pillow, and gets impressed by how their facial traces are similar. Even if she's the spitting image of her father, Sakura can't help but notice her own genes apparent in her daughter.

Yes, her daughter. A girl that was generated by the love of two souls, and the girl that has spent months in her belly. A girl who is deeply loved by her parents, and a girl who has become their reason to remain alive.

Sarada is their reason to come home. And right now, her mother is by her side.

 _'_ _I wish you could see our little girl right now, Anata.'_

Now that Sakura's overprotective mind has finally decided to take a break, the medic snuggles closer to her child, and soon her hand is caressing her cheek. The little girl presses her closed eyes tighter, before partially revealing her dark orbs.

The mark of a true Uchiha.

"Mama…"

"Shh… Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"You took a long time to come, mama…"

" I know… Forgive me, Sarada… But I'm here now. And I will always be."

" You promise?"

" Yes, I promise."

Sarada smiles tenderly before closing her eyes again, her pout now long forgotten. She snuggles closer to her mother, placing her feet in between Sakura's legs in order to warm up those two ice cubs that are her feet. Not even her mother can understand how she has such cold feet, but this is not something Sakura has never seen before. Sasuke's feet are equally cold, and just like their daughter, the male Uchiha also likes to use his wife as a feet heater.

Uchihas and their cold feet…

" Mama, I feel warm now."

"I'm glad to know it, Sarada. You can always sleep with me." Sakura nods, offering her daughter a sincere smile.

" But what about papa? When he comes home, won't he get mad if I steal his spot?"

" You don't have to worry about papa… This spot is already yours."

" Really?!"

" Yes. If he behaves, then we can let him join us, what do you think?"

" It would be great if we could all sleep together when it's cold, Shan-narou…."

And after that characteristic expression, the young Uchiha finally surrenders to her sleep. Her innocence is so beautiful, and her mother can't help but want to protect it forever. Sakura doesn't want her to suffer like they once have, and she doesn't want her daughter to go through the painful path of the Uchihas. She wants Sarada to have a happy, normal life, even if her father is not around right now. She will give her daughter everything a girl needs, and love will always be present in Sarada's life.

Sakura will make sure of that.

She will take care of Sarada because she is her mother.

" I love you, mama…"

"I love you too, Sarada."


End file.
